musiikkifandomcom-20200214-history
Madonnan diskografia
Tämä on Madonnan diskografia. Artikkelissa on lueteltu kaikki Madonnan albumit, kokoelmat, singlet ja soundtrackit. Studioalbumit * Madonna (1983) * Like a Virgin (1984) * True Blue (1986) * Like a Prayer (1989) * Erotica (1992) * Bedtime Stories (1994) * Ray of Light (1998) * Music (2000) * American Life (2003) * Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005) * Hard Candy (2008) Kokoelmat * The Immaculate Collection (1990) * Something to Remember (1995) * GHV2 (2001) Live-albumit * I'm Going to Tell You a Secret (2006) * The Confessions Tour (2007) Soundtrackit * Who's That Girl (1987) * I'm Breathless (1990) * Evita (1996) Remix-albumit * You Can Dance (1987) * Remixed & Revisited (2003) Singlet (Listasijoitukset Yhdysvaltain Billboard Hot 100 -listalla ja Ison-Britannian Top 40 -listalla) 1980-luku *1982 Everybody *1983 Burning Up *1983 Holiday (#16 USA, #6 UK) *1984 Borderline (#10 USA, #56 UK) *1984 Lucky Star (#4 USA, #14 UK) *1984 Like a Virgin (#1 USA, #3 UK) *1985 Material Girl (#2 USA, #2 UK) *1985 Crazy for You (#1 USA, #2 UK) *1985 Into the Groove (#1 #UK) *1985 Angel (#5 USA, #5 UK) *1985 Dress You Up (#5 USA, #5 UK) *1985 Gambler (#4 UK) *1986 Live to Tell (#1 USA, #2 UK) *1986 Papa Don't Preach (#1 USA, #1 UK) *1986 True Blue (#3 USA, #1 UK) *1986 Open Your Heart (#1 USA, #4 UK) *1987 La Isla Bonita (#1 USA, #1 UK) *1987 Who's That Girl (#1 USA, #1 UK) *1987 Causing a Commotion (#2 USA, #4 UK) *1987 The Look of Love (#9 UK) *1988 Spotlight *1989 Like a Prayer (#1 USA, #1 UK) *1989 Express Yourself (#2 USA, #5 UK) *1989 Cherish (#2 USA, #3 UK) *1989 Dear Jessie (#5 UK) *1989 Oh Father (#20 USA, #16 UK) *1989 Keep it Together (#8 USA) 1990-luku *1990 Vogue (#1 USA, #1 UK) *1990 Hanky Panky (#10 USA, #2 UK) *1990 Now I'm Following You (promootiosingle) *1990 Justify My Love (#1 USA, #2 UK) *1991 Rescue Me (#9 USA, #3 UK) *1992 This Used to Be My Playground (#1 USA, #3 UK) *1992 Erotica (#3 USA, #3 UK) *1992 Deeper and Deeper (#7 USA, #6 UK) *1993 Bad Girl (#36 USA, #10 UK) *1993 Fever (#6 UK) *1993 Rain (#14 USA, #7 UK) *1993 Bye Bye Baby *1994 I'll Remember (#2 USA, #7 UK) *1994 Secret (#3 USA, #5 UK) *1994 Take a Bow (#1 USA, #16 UK) *1995 Bedtime Story (#42 USA, #4 UK) *1995 Human Nature (#46 USA, #8 UK) *1995 You'll See (#6 USA, #5 UK) *1995 Oh Father (uudelleenjulkaisu) (#16 UK) *1996 One More Chance (#11 USA) *1996 Love Don't Live Here Anymore (remix) (#16 UK) *1996 You Must Love Me (#18 USA, #10 UK) *1997 Don't Cry For Me Argentina (#8 USA, #3 UK) *1997 Another Suitcase in Another Hall (#7 UK) *1997 Buenos Aires (promootiosingle) *1998 Frozen (#2 USA, #1 UK) *1998 Ray of Light (#5 USA, #2 UK) *1998 Drowned World / Substitute For Love (#10 UK) *1998 The Power of Good-Bye (#11 USA, #6 UK) *1999 Nothing Really Matters (#93 USA, #7 UK) *1999 Beautiful Stranger (#19 USA, #2 UK) 2000-luku *2000 American Pie (#29 USA, #1 UK) *2000 Music (#1 USA, #1 UK) *2000 Don't Tell Me (#4 USA, #4 UK) *2001 What It Feels Like For A Girl (#23 USA, #7 UK) *2001 Amazing (promootiosingle) *2001 Impressive Instant (promootiosingle) *2001 GHV2 Megamix (promootiosingle) *2002 Die Another Day (#8 USA, #3 UK) *2003 American Life (#37 USA, #2 UK) *2003 Hollywood (#103 USA, #2 UK) *2003 Nobody Knows Me (promo-single) *2003 Me Against the Music (Britney Spearsin kanssa) (#35 USA, #2 UK) *2004 Nothing Fails (#110 USA) *2004 Love Profusion (#106 USA, #11 UK) *2005 Hung Up (#7 USA, #1. UK) *2006 Sorry (#58 USA, #1 UK) *2006 Get Together (#106 USA, #7 UK) *2006 Jump (#105 USA, #9 UK) *2007 Hey You (digitaalisesti) *2008 4 Minutes (#1 UK) *2008 Give It 2 Me *2008 Miles Away Luokka:Diskografiat